


together in a bed que pena

by jetiitano



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jetiitano/pseuds/jetiitano
Summary: after a long mission the healer and local medic alex and steve rogers share a bed.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/OC, steve rogers/alex





	together in a bed que pena

*after a long fight at the battle of london the healer of the team and captain america go to the hotel room to rest maybe even relax…*

“i’m glad we got the room together, i don’t think i could be in one with anyone else…” said steve in relief “i would go nuts if i had to sleep with thor or hulk like… no thanks” said alex in his petty queen tone, as he opened the door he noticed there was only one bed, and immediately panicked “only one bed…? fuuuuck…?” steve said while looking at alex who’s face was as red as a tomato, “this is umm…” steve cut off alex this is all right the bed is big and looks comfy…” then looking at alex who was all red, “you ok?” alex just rapidly nodded, and laid down face first, steve looked at him confused then turned on the tv.

“huuughh… what happened…?” alex asked, “we fought a weird robot battle?? like we fought them, you showed off the valkyrie suit, we got here, and i think you either took a nap or passed out…??” finished steve, “is there still one bed?” asked alex, “…yes?” answered steve. alex was dreading having to sleep with steve, he loved steve but sleeping with him sounded weird… if he said it people would think they had sex… but he’d always sleep alone, he’d love to sleep with steve but what would happen what’s gonna happen, alex couldn’t stop overthinking it. it was irrational, we don’t deny. 

the moment came, the moment he had to sleep with his boyfriend, at his core alex was just scared. “hey…umm… do you wanna like… cuddle or something…?” asked steve very nervously, “umm… sure…” responded alex as they hugged each other a feeling washed over alex, he felt… warm, safe, loved, like outside this moment he shared with steve, there was nothing going on, he loved it he loved being this close to steve, “goodnight… steve, i love you…” “aww love you too alex, goodnight my love…” and they both drifted to sleep.… the end.

**Author's Note:**

> the nsfw one is gonna flop i’m calling it 


End file.
